


Revelations 2: The final battle

by oldmanjay



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmanjay/pseuds/oldmanjay
Summary: An alternate story of Revelations 2. In this version Barry dies of a heart attack shortly after Claire is rescued. Moira has been stranded on the island for eight months instead of 6. Moira and Euvgeny found Natailia months before and they were able to rescue her before The overseer could fully imprint her personality into the young girl. However Alex Wesker’s body has been resurrected and is furious that Natalia was rescued before her plan could succeed. Euvgeny was killed when the home that they all shared was overrun by creatures. Now Desperate and hungry Moira and Natalia run for their lives as Alex Wesker plays a cruel game of cat and mouse. Moira begins to despair as she is running out of food and bullets and she is not sure how much longer she and Natalia can hold out. They have been running for months and they are just exhausted. Little does Moira know that help is on the way……………..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * A story I have had kicking around in my head for awhile. Not related to my other stories. Speaking of those other stories I will try to get those done soon :)

Got to keep running or she will get us. I have Natalia’s hand and we are once again running for our lives as more creatures chase us. It’s been like this for months now. Moira is not sure how many times they have run around the island. Each time Moira thinks that she has found a safe area it becomes overrun with monsters. This island is now full of them. Moira thought that she found a safe place by the docks and they were left alone for a few days but Moira knew that wasn’t going to last. It’s the same cat and mouse game that the Overseer has been playing with them for the past few months. Someday’s were worse than others. Moira could tell that the Overseer has been enjoying this. A few times when they were out of food and starving Moira would find a dead rabbit. After they ate it the hunt would resume. When Moira would kill a rabbit or a rat on her own however a tentacle would emerge from the ground and pull the dead animal underground. The bitch was toying with them no question about it. 

We seem to have a moment and me and Natalia stop to catch our breaths. I check my gun and I count 8 bullets left plus my emergency flare. Not much water was left in the canteen so I gave it to Natalia. We seem to be clear for the moment but I know it won’t last. Natalia knows the routine by now. I will take my first watch and Natalia sleeps. We alternate every hour or so. It’s gotten to a point where we can now fall asleep instantly which I know has to do with how exhausted we are. I am shocked by how Natalia has not complained at all since this all started. She simply adapts to each situation we find ourselves in. It’s been over ten hours and I know that the hunt is going to start up soon but at least me and Natalia are somewhat rested. 

Natalia: We need more water Moira. 

Moira: I know we will run through the village again and do our typical stop and grab at the spring. 

Natalia: Hopefully it's not filled with tentacles like the other springs are. There are not many places left to get water now.

Moira: I know but we have to keep moving. I promise help is coming, we just have to hold out. 

Natalia: It’s okay Moira you can stop pretending if you want to I know that we are probably going to die soon. 

Moira: NO FUCKING WAY NATALIA WE KEEP GOING UNDERSTOOD? 

Natalia: Okay Moira whatever you say. 

God damn Natalia is much more of a realist than I am. The truth is I have only been brave for her. Natalia has accepted that we are going to die and soon and yet she has been keeping strong for me. I put my hand on her shoulder and she gave me a hug. Thankfully we were able to find some better clothes for her. Now she is wearing pants, shoes and a jacket. I find myself thinking of Barry again and wondering how he is doing. I miss him so much and if I ever see him again I am going to tell him as much. My thoughts are interrupted as a tentacle emerges from the ground and wraps around my ankle. I take a rock and smash it and it retreats underground. I look up and I see at least twenty of those revenant creatures walking towards us. Me and Natalia do the only thing we can do and that’s keep running.


	2. Help is Coming

The Noise of the helicopter keeps Claire from concentrating. Two days ago Leon had contacted her on a lead on where the island was that she and Moira as well most of the senior staff for Terra-Save had been taken to. It’s been 8 months since she was rescued. Each day she has been tormented by what happened and how she was forced to leave Moira behind. Then out of the blue Leon had contacted her and asked her to go to the BSAA headquarters and meet with Chris. He advised her that he knew where the island was but he needed Claire to confirm it. Claire didn’t bother asking him how he found it. Leon had his own sources and they had been working overtime to find the island. Claire pulls in and Jill meets her at the front door and lets her in. They go to a command room where there is a satellite image of an island. The island itself seems unremarkable until she see that fucking tower still somewhat intact. She freezes and Chris looks at her compassionately and asks her if that is the island. She nods her head and she is too upset to speak. Jill tightens her grip on her shoulders. 

“Alright everyone we have confirmation we leave tomorrow afternoon”. Everyone gets up and leaves the room leaving Chris, Jill and Claire alone. “I’m going” is all Claire says. Chris looks at her and at first it looks like he is going to say something and then he backs down and nods his head. “You’re an observer Claire and while we are there I am your commanding officer and I expect you to obey my orders understood?” Claire agrees. Now here they are flying in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. Flying with her is a group of BSAA soldiers and Jill who Claire suspected that Chris had asked her to keep an eye on her. Chris was in the small fleet of command boats that were below. The Assault force is over a dozen BSAA helicopters as well two dozen tactical boats. The term “Overkill” Could probably be applied but Claire didn’t care. All she cared about was wiping that God forsaken island off the map. Claire looks ahead and sees the island as well as that fucked up tower. Jill looks at her and offers her a smile. Chris’s voice then comes over the intercom. “Target in sight weapons free. Everyone engage…….This is for you Barry”


	3. Chapter 3

Claire looks ahead out at the window and sees over a hundred different creatures patrolling the beach. All at once all the helicopters open fire. Soon Missiles and machine gun fire rains down on the beach. The few creatures that survive are quickly taken down by the gun boats. Soon the beach is swarming with BSAA soldiers. The helicopters maintain their positions by providing aerial support. Within a few minutes the BSAA had taken the village where Pedro died. Their helicopter lands and all the troops get out. Claire goes to get out but she is stopped by Jill who tells her they are remaining airborne to provide air support. Claire is furious but Jill assures her that she will have a part to play. Once all the soldiers have been dropped off the helicopter lifts off the ground and hovers a safe distance. Looking ahead Claire see’s another hundred creatures approaching the village. Soon the helicopters launch a set of small missiles called “Tic Tacs” and the field is enveloped in fire. 

Claire: Jill there were not this many creatures the last time I was here. This is extraordinary.

Jill: All the more reason for us to stay here we can give the boots on the ground an accurate number of hostiles.

Claire: I hope you're right Jill. 

Jill: I am, you have been here and you know the terrain which is why we need you to stay airborne to provide advanced intel. Once this is over we go to the tower and dig Moira out and finally bring her home where she will find peace with her father once she is laid to rest I promise. 

Meanwhile on the other side of the island. Moira and Natalia are still running. Abruptly they hear several loud explosions. They both look back and see a large swarm of helicopters. Soon the island seems to be shaking with the amount of missile fire that hits the ground. Could it be?......Moira doesn’t have time to wonder. Another infected is standing right in front of her. She takes out her gun and shoots it in the head dropping it instantly. Her and Natalia keep running. Soon a helicopter flies overhead and heads towards the center of the island. Moira knows that it did not see them however she did see the logo on the side. “Holy shit” she thinks to herself. It’s the BSAA. All Moira can do is let out a loud “FUCK YA” . However her and Natalia don’t have time to celebrate. They are still being chased. Moira knows that they are pinned and soon they will be dead. Moira has two bullets left and a flare. No way that’s enough to fight their way to where the BSAA is. “Wait a minute” she thinks to herself….The flare. Moira shoots the flare into the air. “Oh God please see this,” Moira thinks. Then her and Natalia keep running.

Claire and Jill see the emergency flare at the same time. At that moment the voice of the BSAA controller comes over the comms. “ Emergency Flare southwest quadrant” Chris responds asking if they have a unit down. Control responds by stating that no one has gone to that area yet. Claire stares at the area then she states “Moira?” Jill looks at her just as confused. Jill then asks permission to check it out. Chris hesitates for a second then he gives permission. Jill and Claire are on their way. Within seconds they are over the area. They spot two people running from a large group of creatures and it looks like they are about to get their prey when the child falls over and the adult goes to cover the child in a move of desperation. Knowing they have only seconds Jill and Claire both open fire. 

Moira and Natalia keep running. Moira can hear the Revenants right behind her. Those fucking things seem to float. Natalia falls over and Moira rushes to her. She covers Natalia knowing that they will both be dead in seconds. Suddenly gunfire rains down from overhead. Moira looks up and sees a helicopter overhead laying down suppressing fire. The Revenants are gunned down however more are still working their way down and the helicopter has nowhere to land. Suddenly a woman descends from a rope and lands right next to them. Moira recognizes the woman it’s Jill Valentine, Dad's old friend from S.T.A.R.S. Jill doesn’t have time for words of greeting. She takes out a large automatic weapon and opens fire. While Jill fires on the ground whoever is in the helicopter is covering from the air and hitting the creatures with impressive skill. Soon the area is clear but there are a hell of a lot more of them coming. Jill looks at Moira and before she can offer her a greeting a large tentacle has shot out from the ground and wrapped around the helicopter. Jill looks over in horror and yells “Fisher, Claire, get out of there now”. The tentacle squeezes the helicopter like a soda can but not before Claire jumps out and gets clear. Fisher the helicopter pilot did not make it. Jill quickly attaches the grenade launcher to her gun and fires two rounds at the tentacle cluster. The tentacles let out a shriek and retreat underground.


	4. Chapter 4

Jill is running toward Claire and me and Natalia are right behind her. We catch up to Claire and she looks at me and smiles. I smile back and I give her the biggest hug that I can. Suddenly Jill yells for us to run. Me and Natalia run with Claire and Jill right behind us. Both women are armed to the teeth with automatic weapons and they lay down suppression fire as we run. We get to a small clearing and once again we are pinned. Jill throws me a hand gun that is fully loaded and tells me only to shoot when the creatures get too close. I motion Natalia to get behind me and go to make our stand. Before that can happen however three helicopters fly overhead and saturate the area with missile and gun fire. I look over and I see a squad of BSAA soldiers running towards us. Finally it's over that bitch the Overseer has finally met her match. We take a few minutes to catch our breath while the BSAA moves on and plows it way through. 

Moira: Jill, Claire, Thank you so much

Claire: Moira I can’t tell you how happy I am that you made it.  
Moira: Is my Father here I need to see him. 

Claire and Jill look at me with one of the most pained expressions I have ever seen on either of them. I ask again where Dad is. Claire looks at me and puts her hand on my shoulder. However before she can say anything another of cluster of those fucking tentacles emerge from the ground. They then shoot right at us. Claire and Jill open fire again as well as the other BSAA soldiers who stayed to secure the area. The tentacles seem focused on something. It takes me a second to realize that it's me they are focused on. Jill and Claire see the same thing and they tell me to run. However they are too many and soon I am surrounded. With lightning speed they wrap around me and lift me into the air. They begin to squeeze. I try to scream but they have wrapped around my neck, my mouth, and my eyes. I am completely covered. I am then violently thrown to the ground. I begin to black out as I am pulled underground. The last thing I remember before I black out is Claire screaming my name. 

I scream Moira’s name as she is pulled underground. I go to run after her but Jill holds me back. I try to fight her but a part of me knows that Jill is making the right call. More tentacles hang over us and I can tell they are about to attack. Jill pulls Natalia behind her and ready’s her weapon. Looks like that wasn’t needed as an RPG slams into the cluster destroying it. I look over and I see my brother holding an RPG launcher. Chris comes to us and tells us that a second wave of BSAA helicopters is on the way. Meanwhile the remaining helicopters fly overhead and they begin to level the town and any creatures foolish enough to try to fight back. I go to the supply tent and I grab a few rounds of back up ammo. I will not allow Moira to die in this hell hole. I am going after her. Standing at the tent entrance is Chris and he is blocking my path and I can tell that he is not going to let me go after her. 

Claire: Chris get the fuck out of my way.

Chris: Claire Jill told me about what happened and I am sorry but I can’t let go you after her. Leave that to me and my team. I promise we will get her back. I need you to take Natalia and to get her back to base. We will go after Moira. 

Claire: NO CHRIS I AM NOT LEAVING HER AGAIN DON’T YOU DARE ASK ME TO LEAVE. 

Chris: I AM NOT ASKING CLAIRE I AM ORDERING YOU. YOU WILL GET ON THE HELICOPTER AND LEAVE AT ONCE. WE WILL FIND MOIRA.

Natalia: You won’t get to her in time. 

Everyone stops and looks at Natalia.

Natalia: The overseer brought her to her chambers on the other side of the island. You won’t get there in time without a guide. 

Jill: How do you know Natalia? 

Natalia: She tried to take over my mind with hers. Moira saved me though before that could happen. I still know things about the overseer though. 

Chris: Sweetie you are going to need to draw a map for us because I can’t let you come. 

Natalia. : There isn’t time I know the tunnels and we need to leave now. Claire has to come as well. 

Chris: Alright fine let me assemble the squad and…..

Natalia: No those chambers are small and your best bet is a small team. You should have everyone else stay up here and distract the overseers army while we sneak in. 

Chris: Alright fine but first what can you tell us about the overseer. What does she want? Who is she and why does she want Moira? 

Natlia: She wants to become immortal and she wants to kill Moira in the most painful way possible. The only other thing I know about her is her name: Alex Wesker.

Jill: Did you say……

Chris: Wesker…………..Alright everyone let’s move out.


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up In some weird ass chamber surrounded by toy dolls that have been ripped apart and various limbs are hanging all over the place. I try to move but I am pinned against the wall by tentacles. I am spread out like a cross. I look around and I am almost completely covered by tentacles. The only part of me that is not is my head. I try to shake myself free but the tentacles get tighter in response. I am trying to remember how I got here. Then it hits me, The BSAA, The helicopters, Claire and Jill, Then those Goddamn tentacles grabbed me and then nothing. Suddenly a hand comes out of nowhere and grabs my chin. Suddenly I am looking at the Overseer face to face. The last time I saw her she put a bullet in her head in front of me and Claire. Her face certainly shows it. The rest of her body is horrible mutated. I am reminded of those old Frankenstein movies but this is far more terrifying. 

Overseer: Hello dear Moira.

Moira: What the fuck do you want you ugly bitch. 

Overseer: I want to watch you die of course. In the most horrible way possible.

Moira: So what if you kill me. I hear those helicopters out there. They are blowing this shit hole up and soon you will go right up with it. 

The Overseer then slaps me. She then slaps me again and again and again. When she is done she looks at me and licks my face. I am too weak to try to stop her. The tentacle that is wrapped around my neck gets tighter again. I try to scream but all I can do is open my mouth as my lungs scream for air. At that moment a tentacle emerges from the Overseer’s mouth and shoots into mine. Soon it starts to force its way down my throat. I can’t breathe. I can feel it going down my throat. I look into the Overseer’s eyes and all I see is childish delight. I am going to be dead soon. No, this isn’t fair I was going to make things right with Dad again. Suddenly I hear a gunshot and the tentacle escapes back into the Overseer as she cries out in pain. I gasp for air and I look over at the source of the gunshot and I see Claire holding a sniper rifle. She then fires more rounds at the overseer. The Overseer flies back and tries to escape out the entrance. But Jill and Chris are waiting for her. 

Our plan was simple. Surround Alex Wesker and kill her. Claire would approach from one side and me Chris the other. We go into the chambers with Natalia a safe distance behind us. I look in and to my horror I see Wesker choking Moira. I don’t have a good angle and neither does Chris. Suddenly a gunshot rings out. I look over at Claire on the other end of the chamber and she starts to unload her rifle onto Wesker. Wesker tries to run but she runs right into me and Chris. We don’t hesitate to open fire. Wesker screams out as the bullets begin to tear her to pieces. She tries to summon tentacles but it becomes apparent she is losing control over them. Chris launches a flame round at her and soon she is consumed. Wesker’s body is almost completely gone. She tries to crawl away but Claire steps on her back pinning her in place. Claire then empties her hand gun into Wesker’s head. The tentacles that pinned Moira had dissolved and she fell over onto the ground unconscious but not before Claire caught her and lowered her gently to the ground. Within a few minutes the horror that this island endured is over.


	6. Chapter 6

It’s so noisy I just want to sleep and yet the sound just keeps coming. I wake up and I look around. I am in a helicopter laying in a stretcher with a bunch of tubes hooked up to me. I look over next to me and I see Natalia right next to me in another stretcher passed out. I try to speak but my throat hurts so much. In fact every part of me hurts. I am in so much pain. I look up and see Claire who is looking into my eyes. I try to speak again but I can’t. Claire looks at me and smiles; she then brushes my hair out from my eyes and pushes a small device attached to my IV’s. Soon I feel happy and I fall asleep again but this time I feel safe and at peace.

I’ve been awake now for a few hours now but I still pretend that I am asleep. I think the long months of running have caught up to me and I just don’t want to leave my bed right now. I hear the door open to our room and Claire comes in. I feel her hand gently touch my head and then she goes over to Moira’s bed side. Moira has been asleep for days now as she recovers from her injuries that were inflicted on her by the Overseer. I open my eyes and I watch as Claire sits on a chair right next to me and Moira. Soon Moira wakes up and her and Claire begin to talk. At first I can hardly hear Moira. Her throat had been nearly crushed by the overseer and Claire had told me yesterday that she was lucky to be alive. Soon I hear Moira’s voice raise in volume. 

Claire: Moira, we’re on a Naval medical ship. We will be docking tomorrow and you’ll see your Mom and Sister. 

Moira. Claire, where is my Dad? 

Claire: Moira…….maybe we should wait. 

Moira: Please Claire tell me where my Dad is.

Claire: Shortly after I was found at sea. Barry had a heart attack and……….Moira I am so sorry. 

Moira begins to cry and I see Claire hugging her. 

Claire: I am so sorry Moira. 

Moira cries for a long time and never once does Claire leave her side. A few hours later they start talking and I hear my name. I glance over and I listen in as Claire tells Moira that I will be placed in a foster home. Moira begins to swear and says that under no circumstances will she let me out of her site. She then said she will talk to her mom because as far as she was concerned I was a Burton now. A family? I have a family now. Moira then looks over and we make eye contact. She then whispers at me. “Welcome to the family” I smile back at her, feeling happier than I have ever been.

The End


End file.
